


Her Mistake Is His Pleasure

by CrazyEd



Series: Sub Club [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Collars, Creampie, Discipline, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Facials, Female Masturbation, Handcuffs, Leather, Maledom/Femsub, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nipple Piercings, Non-Penetrative Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vibrators, Wall Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEd/pseuds/CrazyEd
Summary: A submissive woman eagerly prepares for a play session with her master, but in her haste, makes an unfortunate mistake and must pay the price.It's a real shame, too. He was intending to give her a gift, but he's more than willing to punish her instead.A standalone story.
Relationships: Bruno Spadavecchia/Viviana Flores
Series: Sub Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159634
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Despite the fact that the door to the bathroom was closed and her master would have no way of actually knowing what she was doing behind it, before she looked inside the paper bag containing her outfit for the night, Viviana removed all her clothes as she was instructed to. She stood in front of the mirror, totally nude, but for the thick black collar he had locked around her neck. That, she could not remove, even if she wanted to. Only her master had the key to free her, and if she wanted him to remove it, she'd have to earn her freedom.

To do that, she would first need to put on whatever he prepared for her. Viviana looked inside the bag. The bag wasn't particularly large or heavy, so she had not expected much, but at first glance she thought there was nothing inside at all. But at the very bottom of the bag, hidden in a shadowed corner, was her entire outfit. She dumped it out on the counter and examined what little there was to examine.

Inside was a leather micro-bikini.

The bottoms were little more than a small square of leather and some string to hold it in place. Viviana was glad she had taken the time to properly clear her mound of hair, because it would not have covered any. She pulled them on, snugging the thin strings high on her hips, not feeling any more clothed than she had before. Next was the top, which was much more substantial. These strings connected _two_ small squares of leather together. Viviana hesitated for a moment before she put it on.

She groped her chest, fondling the two silver rings pierced through her dark brown nipples with her fingertips. Her master has said nothing about whether she was to wear them or not. Did he mean for her to take them out as well? They were not part of the outfit he had given her, but they were as much a part of her enslavement as the collar was. She continued fondling herself as she thought about it, and her nipples soon made the decision for her. They would stay in, and she would take any punishment her master thought appropriate for them. She tied the bikini top around her back and gave herself a once over in the mirror. Satisfied, she opened the door and stepped out into the room.

Seated in a chair in the corner of the room was her master, waiting for her. He was much more substantially dressed, in slate grey slacks and an unbuttoned burgundy dress shirt over his tanned bare chest. His arms were resting lightly on the arms of the chair, one leg casually thrown over his knee. There was a large box on the table next to him, that was not there when she entered the bathroom, alongside an assortment of all sorts of toys and other goodies.

"Good," he said, pushing himself heavily out of the chair. Standing, he was very tall, a whole foot taller than Viviana, but extremely slender. He extended his hand and said, "Come here, so I can get a better look at you." Viviana did as she was bid, putting her hand in his. He looked her over, turning her left, then right, and back left until her back faced him. She could feel her master's gaze on her rear, entirely on display, and then his hand. "Good, good," he repeated, to himself. "Everything seems to be in order," he said to her, smacking Viviana on the butt to turn her back around. "Except for one thing," he added, reached up with both hands, and slowly pulled the glasses off her face. "This was not part of the outfit I gave you, was it, slave?" he asked in a stern voice, holding up a blurry and indistinct shape, that could only be her glasses, for her to not see.

"No, Master," Viviana answered immediately, looking at the floor. Without her glasses, she would not have been able to make out his expression even if the room was lit with stage lights, but she could tell from his tone that he was upset.

"Then why did you keep them on?" he asked.

"I-I didn't think-"

Her master sighed reluctantly. "And here I was _going_ to use tonight to give you a gift..." He tilted her chin up to make eye contact, and leaned in so close that she could just almost make out his face. "And I might still give it to you, despite your mistake, but you'll have to work _extra_ hard for it. Do you understand, slave?"

Viviana swallowed, nodded once, and said, "Yes, Master."

"Kneel," he commanded, turning to busy himself with something small on the table.

"Yes, Master," she replied, dropping to her knees in front of the chair. She heard the snap of a lighter, and saw a bright point of light. Two more popped up after it, and the first went out. He moved the two points of light to the front of the table, in front of the box, and sat down. Viviana sat, patiently, awaiting her next chance to please her master.

"... Well?" he asked her.

Viviana tilted her head ever so slightly. "Yes, Master?" she replied.

He barked out a short laugh. "Oh, right. Of course." He placed a hand on the back of her head and moved her closer. Something hard and hot rapped her across the bridge of her nose three times. "Can't you even see right in front of your face?"

"No, Master," Viviana replied, but she did not need to be able to see what was in front of her face to know what he wanted. There was only one thing in the world that could've possibly been. She cupped her fingers around the back and licked her master's cock from base to tip, coating as much of his shaft she could with her saliva.

"Better," he sighed, keeping his hand on her head and settling into the chair as she pumped his cock up and down, sucking on one of his balls. "Keep your hands where I can see them, until your punishment is over." Viviana used her free hand to pull his pants further away from his manhood, giving her more space to work on him, and kissed it all over. The final kiss, right on top of his head, sunk further and further into her mouth. Viviana's master was silent as her head bobbed up and down on his cock according to the guidance of her master's hand. The only sound in the room was the wet slurping noise of her messy blowjob.

Slowly, the room began to fill with a fragrant scent of lavender, growing heavier and heavier on the air as she drooled all over his tool. She even manage to get a gasp from him, before he pulled her head off his cock. "That's enough," he said. Viviana could tell that he was breathing heavily, and was glad. If truth be told, she was not very confident with her ability to pleasure a man using only her mouth. Just hearing the sound of her master's response to her enthusiastic service was encouraging.

Viviana's Master pushed her back into her kneeling position, hands still resting on his lap. He sat back up, wiped some of her drool away from her chin with his thumb, and asked, "Do you think that was sufficient punishment for your mistake, slave?"

She tilted her head again. "I... do not know, Master?" She was unused to being asked her opinion like that, in the middle of a scene.

He chuckled, picked up one of the points of light, and held it in front of her face. "Can you tell what this is?" The strong aroma of lavender overwhelmed her sense of smell. She took a deep breath, inhaling more of the refreshing feeling, and her body relaxed itself. Suddenly, a point of sharp stinging pain exploded on her lap, followed quickly by two more. Viviana cried out, twisting the front of his pants in her grip. The pain passed as suddenly as it hit her.

"My-my punishment, Master?" she asked tentatively, gasping as more drops of hot wax rained down on her thighs.

"Very good," her master said happily. "I'm going to hear your apology using this. Do you understand, slave?"

Viviana thought about the question for a moment. "... I think so, Master." As soon as she answered, the next salvo of wax dropped onto her bare skin. She made no attempt to hide the sound of her pain, or of her pleasure.

"I think so too," he replied, dropping more from a closer height so it burned against her skin hotter and longer, before cooling and drying into a hard crust. Viviana used her arms to brace herself against her master's knees and moaned. She tried her hardest to keep her back straight, but with each and every round of wax, it became harder and harder to resist curling up into a small ball at his feet. She focused on watching the blurry outline of her master's hand slowly moving up and down not far from her face and the wet sounds coming from that spot. "Hm? Oh?" her master murmured curiously, noticing something she was unable to see.

He delicately poured a line of lavender scented wax clear across the top of her out thrust breasts. Viviana arced her back and sucked in air in through her teeth. By now she was breathing extremely heavily, her breasts heaving as they caught the falling wax that continued to rain down upon her bare skin. Slowly, the wax built upon upon her, even dripping from her breasts onto her waiting thighs, though it had cooled by the time it impacted against the already dry wax already coating her there.

Every sigh, hum, and moan that escaped her lips was another apology for her previous mistake. The punishment continued on and on, long enough that she wondered if the small candle would run out of wax to debase her with. She could still see the second point of light on the table. Was he prepared to use two whole candles just to punish her for that tiny mistake? As the wax fell, her eyes remained locked on the point of light, wondering when it'd be its turn to coat her skin with its stinging heat.

When the first point of light, the small flame heating the wax to use on her, disappeared, Viviana's eyes darted to the second candle light, certain it's time had come. But she was wrong. Her master's hand extended once more, grabbed her by the hair, and forced her throat around his cock. Her sucking was accompanied by him thrusting up into her, meeting her mouth as it went down. She could not even use the small amount of skill she possessed to pleasure him. This time, it was different. This time, Viviana's master was taking his own pleasure from her. She was at a loss for air, gagging on his cock, and by the time he let her go she fell backwards, gasping for air.

Her master quickly jumped to his feet and put her glasses back on her face. Her eyes barely had enough time to refocus on the newfound clarity before her world was filled with white. He groaned, and hot semen splashed across her glasses, completely obscuring her vision once again, and lanced out across her face, streaking it with sticky warmth. Viviana opened her mouth, awaiting her master's seed, catching some on her tongue as he pumped out rope after rope onto her glasses and forehead. When he was spent, he collapsed back into the chair, cock still in hand.

Viviana used her finger to wipe the semen off a lens of her glasses, and sucked the salty fluid off her finger with relish. "Did I please Master?" she asked, before cleaning off the other lens in a similar fashion.

He watched her languidly suck on her gooey finger until she popped it out with a loud wet noise, and then answered, "Very much. You are forgiven."

"Thank you, Master." She smiled earnestly, looking up at him, her face still stained white with his cooling seed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, tell me what you think about the wax play. I'm not actually really into it, but I didn't want to write spanking, so I used that as the punishment instead. I'd love to get some feedback from someone who's into that kind of thing.


	2. Chapter 2

"... Master?" Viviana asked innocently. Her master looked at her curiously. "You said that I was to keep my hands where you could see them, _until I had been properly punished_."

"... Ah," he said, grinning lustfully as he recalled his previous statement. "You are correct. Very good, slave." He reached to the table and held up her a small wand massager. "A treat, for reminding me. Do you want it?"

"Yes, Master." She held out both her hands, palms up. Instead of putting the vibrator in her hands, he took a pair of fuzzy red handcuffs off the table with his other hand. With one hand, he snapped one cuff and then the other onto her wrists.

Viviana's Master stroked her hair. "There we go. You look much better like that, don't you agree?"

"Yes, Master," she said, and he placed the vibrator in her hands. "Thank you very much, Master." Viviana laid back and, with a bit of difficulty and a lot of twisting on the ground, managed to tug down the leather bikini bottoms just far enough to permit her access. She activated the massager and placed the vibrating bulb between her thighs, pressing it to her soaking wet lips.

Instantly, pure pleasure washed over her, shooting up her spine directly to the base of her skull, totally different in character from the stinging pleasure that spiked out across her tender flesh just a minute ago. She arced her back and moaned, grinding her hips against the buzzing rubber.

From his seat above her with his cock in hand, Viviana's master watched her roll around slovenly on the floor as she masturbated, covered in dry wax and drying semen, regaining his stamina. With his foot, he rolled her over so that her round ass was wriggling up in the air, pointed directly at him. Unable to use her hands to raise her upper body and press the vibrator to her sex at the same time, Viviana stayed face down on the ground, reveling in the release of the sex toy. "Remember, slave," he said tauntingly, "you're not allowed to come without your master's permission." 

"Yes," Viviana said with a shudder, "Master." She groaned, not forgetting her rule, but edging ever nearing to breaking it. Having already broken one rule tonight, Viviana fought the urge. She was not sure she could take whatever punishment her master dealt to her for breaking a second.

When it finally got to be too much, Viviana dropped the vibrator. "Please," she moaned, panting. "Please, Master."

"Oh?" he taunted, getting to his feet, and tossing his shirt aside. "Do you want to come, slave?" She nodded, shivering. He unbuckled his pants, stepped out of them, and kicked them away. He knelt down behind her and tugged the leather strings down to her knees. Viviana yelped at the sensation of his hands caressing her ass. He slapped his cock, now hard again, against her waiting lips. "I asked you a question, slave."

"Yes," Viviana groaned, over the wet slap between her legs. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" she panted each time her master slapped her. She wanted him so badly by that point, she forgot herself. With a gasp, she yelled out, "Yes, Master!"

Immediately, he buried himself inside his horny slave, all the way to the hilt. Viviana spasmed as her master pounded away at her, fingertips digging into the sides of her soft, supple ass. "Better, slave," he said, over lustful noises Viviana made doing her best to work herself up onto her elbows. Just as she was starting to get used to his rhythm, he smacked her with the flat palm of his hand, unbalancing her. The moment the sting begun to fade, again, in the exact same spot. Her folds clenched tight around him, gripping the length of his shaft inside her, not wanting to let him pull out.

Wrapping one hand around her waist to guide his manhood in and out of her, her master used the other to untie the strings holding her bikini top on, and found her breast. Now hugging her from behind, he pulled her back into his warm chest, scraping his teeth against her bare shoulder, as he drove further and further into her with each thrust, kneading her breast in time with her pounding heartbeat. Hands cuffed, wrapped in his arms, legs bound together at the knee by leather, Viviana received absolutely no respite from her master's cock, or from the pleasure coursing through her entire body. It was almost more maddening than the burn of the hot wax drizzled over her thighs was. Almost.

Just then, her master said the words she, and her entire body, were aching to hear. He put his lips against her ear and whispered, "You have my permission to come, slave." Viviana dropped to the ground with a thud and gave up the battle against herself she'd been fighting for the past few minutes. Wave after wave of warmth washed over her, hotter than her master's seed, or even the wax he'd dropped on her. Built up and held back, her delayed orgasm felt like she'd been holding back three rather than one. Normal sex had never felt so good. Viviana didn't even think normal sex _could_ feel so good anymore. That rush of warmth was the reason she agreed to be this man's slave. She'd do anything for him, or to him, so long as he kept releasing that warmth for her.

All the while, while Viviana's body was shuddering and shivering with the force of her spine-tingling climax, her master never stopped grinding his hips into her own. He picked up the vibrator, totally forgotten (along with the rest of the world) by his slave, and gently stroked her clitoris with it as he pumped away. He let go of her breast, and covered her mouth with his hand to stifle the noise she was making before she woke the dead (or worse, his neighbors). He pressed his lips to her vibrating throat, just above her leather collar, and kissed her greedily. Suddenly, he felt her inner walls tighten against his cock, as she came again, hot off the heels of her first. He let himself come with her, groaning against her neck as he emptied himself inside her, pumping out every last bit of his essence that wasn't already coating his slave's face.

Viviana's Master let his legs give out from underneath him, and he fell on top of her, flattening Viviana out onto the floor. But he continued to thrust, until the last quakes of her second orgasm had passed, and he'd sowed every seed he had to sow. He panted, his cock still inside her and his breath hot on her skin, rolling them both onto their sides as they struggled to catch their breath after their furious lovemaking. Viviana laid motionlessly, her breast rising and falling into her lover's hand. His thumb ran up and down her sensitive skin, flicking her nipple ring, as he slowly brushed against her clit with the gentle fingertips of his other hand, coaxing out any last tension that somehow remained in her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahah you may come now slave what a fucking dork
> 
> which one of your mom's spicy romance novels did you pull that one from you nerd
> 
> I bet this guy goes on discord and calls random women kitten


	3. Chapter 3

The first breath of fresh air after being released from enslavement was always the best. Viviana inhaled through her nose, filling her lungs with as much air as possible, enjoying the lingering scent of lavender in the room. Bruno, no longer her master but now only her friend and lover, dropped her collar onto the large box on the table. The handcuffs joined them moments afterwards. He stretched his arms around, groaning, and collapsed into the chair. Viviana sat back up and, with a giggle, carefully licked the bodily fluids off his cock, cleaning the mess coating his shaft just to enjoy that last taste of his seed.

Once clean, Bruno picked a straight razor off the table and fingered it open. He brushed the edge of the razor with his thumb, testing the sharpness. "Now it's your turn. Let's get you cleaned up, eh?" he said casually, and leaned forward. Carefully, with the deftest of touches, Bruno ran the straight razor from the top of her breast to the nipple, catching the flakes of dry wax that fell from her skin like snowflakes onto his palm. She shuddered, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end.

As he moved to her other breast to finish cleaning her chest, Viviana said, "We really need to try knifeplay one day. This feels _a-maz-ing_."

Bruno laughed, and started scraping the wax from her other breast. "I'll think about it. Knife play isn't really my thing, so I'd have to read up about it." He returned the straight razor to the table, and smacked the sides of her breasts, pushing them together in the center and jiggling them around. "There, done. Now stand up so I can get your legs."

"Yes, 'master'," she said mockingly, but stood anyway. Stumbling slightly, she leaned up against the table for support. Bruno pulled the leather bikini down to her ankles and she stepped out it. He tossed it to the side, to join the leather bikini top, and carried on cleaning the wax off her skin. Bruno was as gentle as could be, a far cry from the furious pounding her gave her just minutes ago. The harder he was with a sub, the softer he needed to be with her afterwards.

He stood up, and helped her to her feet. Viviana clung to his arm, nuzzling against his defined muscle. Bruno slowly helped her into the bathroom and, together, they had a quick shower to wash all the semen off of her. Her skin bristled at the sensation of his soapy hands rubbing over every inch of his body. She murmured pleasantly and hugged Bruno around his chest, pressing her breasts into him and running her hands up and down his back. Bruno grinned and pressed her to the cold tile wall of the shower. "You really are a horny slut, aren't you?" he asked, as he slipped inside her once more.

Five minutes later, after coming inside her a second time, and a second shower, Bruno and Viviana emerged from the bathroom clean and warm. She wore her panties from earlier, but he had only a towel around his waist. Too tired to move, she jumped onto his back, and forced Bruno to carried her all the way to his bedroom. Dumping her onto the soft comforter of his bed, he got dressed. She dragged herself across the bed, collapsed onto the pillows, and wormed her way underneath the thick blanket. "Hey, Brunooooo? What was my gift? That big box."

"I'll show you later," he said, climbing into bed next to her with his tablet. Viviana snuggled into his arms, snatched the tablet from him, and searched for something fun to watch. Bruno wrapped his arms around her midsection and chuckled. "We'll play with it next time." He took the tablet from her. " _Unless_ you put on something horny, you insatiable psycho." He scrolled through the offerings. "How about this movie about the Bible?"

"Sounds like a total snoozefest," she said, groaning.

Bruno tapped the play button. "The perfect thing to fall asleep to, then. Who knows, maybe you'll learn something, repent your wanton ways."

Viviana laughed, snuggling herself further down into his embrace, eyes already heavy. "Not so long as being punished for them feels so good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: She doesn't repent her wanton ways in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, he _did _notice that she left her nipple rings in, but he spent way too much time and effort convincing her to get her nipples pierced to ever tell her to take them out.__
> 
> _  
> _Anyway. If you like this, some of my other works have BDSM themes, and I'd really appreciate it if you gave them a looksee. They're much softer and lighter than this, but they could really use the love._  
>  _
> 
> _  
> _And, as always, this is merely erotica. Nothing in this story should be taken as an accurate depiction of BDSM. Some of it might be inaccurate, whether by accident or creative licence._  
>  _


End file.
